


Property Of

by Redandblack2002



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Dark!Bucky, Dark!Steve, Do not post on another site, F/M, Heat Sex, Knotting, Mentions of Prostitution, Mentions of drugs, Minor Violence, Non-Consensual, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Selling of Omegas, Sharing of Omegas, biker fic, m/f/m, mentions of guns, not stucky, this is how real outlaw clubs are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redandblack2002/pseuds/Redandblack2002
Summary: Lisa woke up an Omega.  She needs to get out of town before the motorcycle club that runs Bumblebee finds her.  Can she do it?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	Property Of

Lisa ran as fast as she could. She could smell them behind her as she came upon the woods just outside Bumblebee, her home town. If she could just make it to Oak Creek Canyon River, which separates Bumblebee from Pigeon she'd be okay. She'd be safe there. She knew this would happen if she presented omega but she had hoped that the fact she was 18 meant she was beta. But this morning she woke up and her sheets were wet from her slick. She had quietly slipped downstairs and grabbed what she could before trying to get away. She thought she had made it until she smelt them. The Alphas. Specifically the Brooklyn Boys. And she knew what would happen if they got her. 

The Brooklyn Boys Motorcycle Club have run Bumblebee for as long as she can remember. They are involved in the usual things; terrorizing the town, selling drugs, running the local Omega brothel. But why Lisa is running from them, why she needs to get to Pigeon is, that they trade in omegas. And newly presented virgin omegas go for a lot of money. 

Pigeon isn't under the thumb of a motorcycle club. She's aware that some of the omegas stolen from Bumblebee have ended up there but she also knows that if she can make it there, she'll be free to live safely. It's well known that they have suppressants and blockers. If she could just get there. 

Lisa can hear the motorcycles coming closer but she can also smell the river, so she pours her last bit of energy into a burst of speed. She's so close and then she feels the huge arms around her. 

“Ah little one, I've got you now. You're gonna bring in a nice penny for us and maybe the boss will let me have ya first,” the voice says. He spins her around but she doesn't need to see his face to know who has caught her. His name is Thor and his nickname fits him well. He's built like the god of thunder and she knows better than to fight him. He carries her over to his bike where she sees another biker waiting. While Thor climbs on, the other one, Hawkeye, she thinks he's called, holds on to her and then helps her up on Thor's bike. 

“Hang on. If you fall no one will fix you up,” Thor yells behind him. “And nobody cares.”

She doesn't doubt him for one minute. His brother, Loki, is the sheriff and he's as crooked as they come. She's seen him come out of the Omega brothel, Cupid’s Bow, plenty of times and whenever someone complains about the motorcycle club, they disappear. No nobody will care. Not even her parents will make a fuss. 

As they ride towards the clubhouse, Lisa cries, knowing that her life is now over. She was so close. And now she's not sure what's going to happen to her. Will they sell her? Put her in the Omega House? She'll never be free again. 

They finally turn down a road that Lisa has seen but has avoided her entire life. Nothing good is down this road, only pain and misery. Her parents told her when she was little to take any other way to and from town but to stay away from it. Bad things happen down here. The large block fence hides what happens on the property hidden behind it. And soon she'll find out how many of the rumors are true. The two bikes turn into the driveway, stopping to put in a code to open the wrought iron gate. As the gate opens she looks around, hoping to see away to escape, but it seems impossible. Even the driveway is fenced in. 

They pull up to a large house and park their bikes. Hawkeye helps her off and they wait for Thor. As soon he's off, he picks her up and throws her over his shoulder. Up the porch and into the house they go. 

Bucky “Winter” Barnes is drinking a beer as he is cleaning his gun. He’s waiting for his Vice-President to come back from his meeting with Grant Ward about buying some omegas when he smells her. She smells like brown sugar and chocolate. He looks up to see Thor with a squirming omega over his shoulder. She's thin, with shoulder length hair, dyed several bright colors. Something about her scent though. 

“Boss, found a runner. I'm gonna take her to the…”

“You're gonna leave her right here is what you're gonna do Thor. I wanna check this one out. Cap probably will too,” Bucky interrupts him. Thor drops her in front of Bucky and she scrambles to stand up. 

“What's your name little one?” Bucky asks her.

“Fuck you,” she replies. 

Before Bucky can respond, Thor backhands her. Bucky raises his eyebrows and gives him a look. 

“Next one to lay a hand on her will be me or Cap, got that?” he says. “Now once again, what the fuck is your name little one? And any more sass outta yer mouth will getcha more than a smack from me,” he informs her. 

“It's, it's Lisa,” she stammers out. 

“Now see that wasn't too hard, was it?” he says. She looks down like a good omega bitch and he's almost positive this one is the one him and Steve have been waiting for. He gets up and walks around her, checking her out. He palms her ass, lifts her hair and smells it, runs his hands over her small tits. She's petite, like most omegas but those hazel eyes and her scent have already got his cock hard and he's ready to knot her then and there. 

Lisa has seen the brown haired bearded Alpha on his motorcycle before when she had been going to school. Him and the rest of his motorcycle club would tear up and down the streets at all times of the day and night. She knew to be wary of them even if she hadn't presented, when she thought she was a beta. She had heard the rumors of what they did when they came across omegas and even the towns Alphas were scared of them. She only knew a few of their names but she tried to keep her head down and avoid them at all costs. And now here she is, standing in front of him, like a lamb being led to slaughter. 

And he's looking her over like one too. She wonders if she should open her mouth so he can check her teeth like her father has done when buying a horse but she doesn't want to find out what “more than a smack” would be. Plus with him touching her everywhere, her panties are getting more and more wet and it's embarrassing her. She wonders if he can smell it. She can also feel the sweat starting to form on her brow and did somebody turn the heat on? God why couldn't she have been a beta?

All the Alphas are laughing now. She doesn't know why but the smell of them are distracting her. There is so many smells in the clubhouse. Suddenly she feels a major cramp and it doubles her over . The scent of the all Alphas is bringing her heat on faster. Why couldn't she run faster or leave earlier? 

Bucky knows Thor and the others are gonna be disappointed. After all she's a perfect omega specimen. She would make the club some good money. And really he should send her to the barn. But he's the club President and he doesn't have to do a damn thing he doesn't want to. And nobody is willing to fight him when they don't like his decisions. 

The barn is where they break the omegas. After they find ‘em they take there and cage 'em. From there all the club members take part in breaking ‘em, showing the omegas where their place really is. And they truly enjoy it. Ain't nothing like it. The ones they don't sell, well those are for the club use. Once they tire of them, they are sent to Cupid's Bow, where for a price the Alphas can use their holes as they see fit . Any way you look at it the Brooklyn Boys make money. And Steve and Bucky have never been shy about having their knot wet by any of them, day or night. 

But this new omega, Bucky can't wait to break her himself. And he knows Steve will feel the same. They have often talked about having an omega for the two of them. They need someone to clean up after them, cook for them and they both were getting the urge to breed one. They couldn't breed one of the useless ones in the barn but this one, she smells so good. She looks good too. She's gonna give them good looking pups. 

He cant wait any longer so he bends slightly and throws her over his shoulder, he yelling out “Send Cap to the house when he gets back,” and proceeds to walk her to his and Steve's house in the back. When he reaches the house he carries her upstairs to the small room between their two bedrooms, the room they built specifically for the omega one of them would mate. And even though only one would mate her, just like everything else in their lives, they were gonna share her. There were nesting supplies in there and after Bucky puts her in there, he goes through his and Steve's dirty clothes and grabs a few T-shirts. Unlocking the door, he tosses those in. 

“Before you get too far gone, I'm gonna give you a few rules. My name is Bucky but to you I'm Sir or Alpha. You now belong to me. You won't be getting outta this. I don't share except with one person, Steve. We share  _ everything.  _ You will also call him Sir or Alpha. For now you'll be staying in the nesting room. So you might as well make yourself comfortable, you're gonna be in there for a while,” he growls to her.

Lisa just looks up to him and nods. It's not good enough and Bucky slaps her. She places her hand on her check and cries some more. 

“Yes Alpha. Thank you,” she replies. 

“That's better,” he says. “You're here for one thing and one thing only. And that's to serve me and Steve and our needs. And you best be grateful for it.”

“Thank you,” she answers him. 

With that he shuts the door and locks her in. Lisa looks around the small room. It has a dorm size refrigerator, several cases of water and a number of new blankets. She begins to cry harder because of the mess she has found herself in. She knows there's no way out and this is not the life she pictured for herself. She had a job at the bookstore and has friends but she knows that's over now. She lays down and closes her eyes for a little bit, crying still. Maybe they'll forget about her for now. 

As she lays there she fingers the blankets, finding them soft and perfect for a nest. Nest! Nest! Where did that idea come from? Wait, it doesn't seem like such a bad idea right now. As she moves the blankets around, fitting them in just the right spot, the scents of Bucky, leather and gunpowder, and another scent, motor oil and newsprint, are filling the room. She finds two of the shirts that Bucky had thrown in with her and when she brings them closer to her face, a huge amount of slick gushes out. She's hotter than before and needs to lay down, with the shirts in her hand. She rolls around in the blankets until she is comfortable and closes her eyes. Maybe a nap will make her feel better. She's proud of her nest, especially the spot for the pups. With her mind becoming more and more fuzzy she falls asleep. 

Bucky has left her in the room for a couple of hours now. He wants her begging for it. That way she doesn't fight him and Steve. It's a proven way to break the omegas they “find.” 

Steve arrives shortly after Bucky had left her upstairs. He sets Steve straight right away that he would be the one to knot and claim her first. It was his bite she's gonna wear. Nodding his agreement and understanding Steve fully agrees. 

It didn't matter which of them fathered the pups she had, they'd raise them together. All she was to them was a hole to fuck, a womb to breed, someone to clean up after them, and a body to keep them warm at night. And they can't wait to mount her, mate her, breed her. 

They sit around and drink some beers, making plans for their omega until they can't take the smell of her heat any longer. They head upstairs and Bucky opens the door. What they find is a beautiful sight. Lisa has her fingers in her cunt and is rubbing her clit hard. She's got her head on one of their shirts and she's crying hard. She's naked and she has slick running down her thighs. Bucky knows she's more than ready for them.

Him and Steve walk into the nesting room and strip quickly. Bucky makes a noise and says “Show me what's mine Omega. That's  **our** cunt and from now on we control your orgasms.”

Bucky watches as she slowly moves her hands away with a sob and a “please.” 

“Aww, baby do you need your cunt filled? You need our cum?” Bucky asks her. 

And all she can do is say “Please.”

Bucky and Steve quickly strip and Steve sits in the nest next to Lisa. He leans down to scent her and then runs his fingers through some of the slick on her leg. Once his hand is wet with her slick, he wraps it around his hard member and slides it up and down, slowly. It wants to make it last until he can knot his bitch. But he needs to wait on Bucky. 

Bucky in the meantime decides he needs to taste her. She smells so good. He rolls her over so that she's on her back and crawls between her legs. He leans in and licks her from clit to ass. And she tastes divine. He slides first one and then two fingers into her cunt and finger fucks her while his tongue works her clit. Her moans are music to his ears. He continues for sometime before backing away. 

“Stevie, you have to taste her,” he tells his best friend. 

He backs away so Steve can take his spot. While Steve is getting his fill of her cunt, Bucky teases her small tits. Taking one in his mouth, he lightly bites it and then soothes the bite with his tongue. He runs his forefinger over the other nimple, letting the roughness tease her. He moves from one to the other, biting and pinching. 

Meanwhile Steve's going to town on her cunt. He has his tongue buried in her hole and every few minutes leans back to smack it. She's trying to move, trying to get closer to them, and Steve finally places his arm over her stomach to hold her down. “Stay still,” he tells her and slaps her cunt harder before diving back in. He can't wait to knot her. 

When they finally have had enough of teasing her, Bucky moves behind her next to Steve. 

“Present for your alpha,” Bucky tells her. But he notices her eyes are completely glazed over and it seems as if she's really not there. 

The heat is clouding her mind, she feels this need, the need to be filled, breed, to please these Alphas. What is happening to her? They smelled so good. She bares her neck to them, showing them her submission. All she wants is to be filled. She's so empty. Right now she'd do anything they'd ask if she could only get some relief. When one of them slaps her ass she realizes they have been talking to her. 

She looks from Bucky to Steve and then back to Bucky. Bucky leans down so he is right up in her face. 

“Dontcha worry about Stevie over there. You worry about takin’ care of me right now. When I'm finished with you,  _ then  _ you can worry about Steve. The two of us will make sure you're nice and full.”

She nods and rolls on to her belly, pulls her legs under her and spreads them as wide as she can. She wants to show off her slick hole. Show them that it's empty and ready to be filled. Maybe one of them will fill it for her and this fuzzy feeling will go away. The pain in her stomach will stop. 

She feels one of them run a finger around it and she starts to purr. She wiggles her hips, hoping to entice him, and she hears a growl. The sweat is running along her forehead and she whimpers. Please please please, she thinks. 

Bucky watches as she tries to use her omega instincts to entice him. He knows she has no idea what's she's doing, that it's the heat taking over. He smirks as he grabs her hips and pulls her closer. He takes hold of his cock and runs the head through her juices, the mixture of her slick and cunt juices making him growl with pleasure. That's all for him, for his cock, his knot. He wants to just shove himself in her but if they are gonna breed this one, they can't completely fuck her up like they do the ones in the barn. So he slowly slides his dick into her virgin cunt and groans. He waits a minute to let her get adjusted to him, he's nice like that, before he pulls almost completely out. He slaps her ass and then slams back into her. She screams and he's loving it. 

“Fuck ‘mega you feel so perfect. Gonna fuck this cunt full of my cum and bite you when I'm done,” he tells her. 

As Bucky is fucking into her, he reaches around and squeezes her neck. His hand is large enough that his thumb is able to put pressure on her mating gland, making her even more complaint. 

Steve is watching the two of them. He's close enough he can pinch one of her nipples or smack a tit. He keeps on hand working his dick, slowly building up to an orgasm that he will mark her with. Until then he's enjoying every moment of what is going on in front of him. When she reaches down to play with her clit, he leans over and uses his Alpha Voice “Don't do it! You cum on our cocks or you don't cum at all.” 

She starts to cry again. She wants to cum so bad but Bucky isn't doing anything to help her along. Just then he moves somehow and hits something in her and it sends her over the edge. She lets out a guttural moan and feels her legs shake. 

“That's a freebie, omega. You ask for permission from now on,” Bucky commands her. She doesn't answer him, so he responds with a sharp smack on her ass. 

The “Yes Alpha” he gets tells him she's trying not to cry anymore but he couldn't fucking care. He has no regard for her feelings, likes or dislikes. It's all about him and Steve. She's just a piece of property to them. 

That thought helps push him towards his orgasm. His knot is starting to grow. And the feeling of it pushing in and out of her is bliss. He's gonna cum any second. He leans over her, fucking into her harder and harder. 

“That's it bitch. Take. My. Knot,” he tells her, thrusting as hard as he can. He feels his knot lock into her cunt and his cum spill into her, so he leans closer and bites her mating gland, teeth puncturing it. He holds on until he stops cumming. He then licks it softly so that his Alpha enzymes can heal it. He rolls them over close to Steve so that they can rest for a few. 

Steve takes this opportunity to work his cock faster and cum over her stomach, marking her in his own way. He lays close to her, holding his knot tight, so as it pulses the cum will continue to spill over, marking her as his also.

Meanwhile, Lisa's cunt is milking Bucky’s knot and he is marking her insides with his cum, and he is hoping she catches on the very first knotting. 

They all fall asleep in a pile, both Alphas wrapped around her, their instincts wired to protect her at all costs, even if she is a piece of property to them. 

When Lisa wakes a few hours later, she's surrounded by strong Alpha scents, she's sweaty and has a burning desire to be knotted again. Some of the heat fog has lifted but not much and she's all alone. She begins to whimper, looking around for the Alphas that were here before. No wait, those are  _ her _ Alphas. She reaches up to rub her eyes and finds them wet. She's crying? When did that happen? The door slams open and looking up she sees the blonde one looking at her, his eyes completely black. 

“Empty Alpha, so empty,” she tells him. 

“Does the slut need filled? Hmm?” he asks her. 

“Yes Alpha, please,” she answers him. 

He walks into the nesting room, pulling his shirt up and over his head. She looks over his broad chest, noticing the tattoos and muscles. 

_ Alpha can protect pups. Alpha can protect me.  _

She scurries to present for him, wanting to please him but she hears him tutting at her and tears fill her eyes again. 

“Roll over and sit. You need some fluid before I fuck that hole,” he tells her. 

He hands her a bottle of water and looks at her. “Drink that entire bottle or I won't touch that cunt.”

As she drinks the water, the brown haired Alpha walks in. He isn't wearing a shirt and she almost chokes. His entire left arm is a full sleeve tattoo and he has muscles for days. His long hair is pulled back into a ponytail, the top button of his jeans is undone. There's a holster on each side, one for the gun he's carrying, the other for the knife he has. She can't help the gush of slick that slides out. 

_ This Alpha will really protect us. Will really protect pups. Such a lucky omega.  _

She fights the urge to present for him. She's afraid if she does the other Alpha will be disappointed. She's so confused as to what to do. So she just drinks her water and hopes for the best. 

Bucky notices her indecision and smirks. Good, he wants her to be on her toes, not sure what they are gonna do. Yes they will protect her and whatever pups come along. But nobody will protect her from them. 

When she finishes the water, he hand feeds her an omega protein bar. It's hard for omegas in heat with one alpha. But with two, two that just want to breed and break her, it's brutal. They need to keep her strength up. When Bucky feels she's had enough, he looks to Steve and backs away. It's Steve's time to be in charge. 

“Lay down on your back bitch and show me that hole,” Steve commands. 

She drops to her back and spreads her legs as wide as she can. The smell of brown sugar and chocolate intensifies. 

“Now while I fuck that hole your other Alpha is gonna fuck that mouth. You even give him a little bit of teeth, I'll pull out of your cunt and well take turns spanking your ass until you can't sit way past your heat. You got that?” Steve tells her. 

“Yes Alpha,” she replies, once again wiggling her hips at him. 

Bucky has moved up to her head and looks down at her. “I won't knot your mouth. Yet,” he says with a laugh. 

The two Alphas remove their jeans and before Bucky can stick his dick in her mouth, Steve takes ahold of her waist and places her hips on top of his thighs. He lines his dick up with her cunt and slams into her without any warning. She screams and Bucky shoves his dick in her mouth right then. They let her cum without asking, since she can't; and only two things can settle her during a heat are an Alpha’s cum and the omega orgasm. When Steve knots her, Bucky pulls out just enough that his knot is outside her mouth, but he forces her to swallow all of his cum. 

The next several days are filled with Steve and Bucky fucking her cunt and mouth every time she wakes up. They've cum in her and on her. Her scent has changed to a mix of her and Bucky but she has the smell of Steve mixed in too. The two Alphas want to make sure that everyone knows who's property she is. They don't knot her mouth since she needs to be trained to do that, so either while she's on one of their knots or right after she wakes up they make sure she's eating something and staying hydrated. Now that they have her, they want to keep her. No good will come from them making her physically too weak to carry pups or take care of their needs. 

When her heat is finally finished, she wakes surrounded by a strong Alpha scent. She lies in the nest she has made, moving things around. She thinks that she wanted to leave once upon a time but why would she ever want to leave when she has two wonderful Alphas who keep her full and content? 

  
  


**Epilogue**

6 months later

The first couple of months it was hell. Lisa earned quite a few smacks across her pretty little face and several harsh spankings. She would try to leave and one of the guys would always catch her before she got past the clubhouse. It was only after she finally caught that she settled down. 

Bucky didn't know if it was because she caught with twins or just that she caught at all but he was relieved that she finally quit trying to run. After all he could feel it every time she tried to run, it pulled in his soul. Him and Steve would chase her to the ends of the earth cause she was theirs but he was damn tired of chasing her. 

Now that she had settled, their house was exactly like they had planned. Always clean, a home cooked meal, and a hole to fuck. Not that much else had changed. 

They continue to help break the omegas in the barn. In fact it was something they did more now just to rile their omega up. They'd fuck her in the morning, leaving her sloppy and covered with their cum and then head straight to the barn, which she could see from their windows. When they'd come home that evening, smelling like sex and a variety of different omegas they'd watch her hold back her anger. All that would do would make Bucky fuck her harder and rougher just to try and make her fight him. And if that didn't that work, he just finds something he can punish her for. Ain't nothing like tying her hands up and spanking her pretty little ass nice and red til she can't sit right. 

Steve loves playing along with whatever Bucky decides to do with her. Although he isn't much for spanking, when she acts up he ties her to his bed and slaps the fuck outta that cunt. Then he lubes up his dick, fucks her ass and knots it. She hates it so much, especially since he never preps her when he thinks she's misbehaving. And fuck her if she wants to cum. Oh no, that's for good submissive obedient whores, not ones who give their Alphas a hard time. She has to work hard to earn any orgasms from him. 

Lisa spends her days looking after her Alphas. And then going to the clubhouse to look after the club Alphas. She makes sure they have food and the clubhouse is clean. They aren't allowed to touch her but she knows they want to. Her Alphas have used her there, in front of the others. 

But sometimes when they come home they smell like other omegas. They taste like it too. She knows there are omegas on the property but her Alphas have told her not to worry. They talk about omegas in the barn. They have a barn but they tell her that's for the motorcycles. She's never seen a motorcycle come or go from there but she knows better than to question them. They keep telling her that's shes the only omega for them. Any other omega she smells has to do with club business and that it's nothing to worry her pretty little omega head about. The first couple of times she asked why either of them smelt like other omegas she carried bruises on her face from the backhand she received and her ass was so sore for the spankings and the both of them knotting it after. All without letting her cum for a week. She learned to never mention it again.   
  


Today Lisa is out with her Alphas. And everyone knows she belongs to them. She can be seen at the bar, on her knees, keeping one of their cocks warm, or on the back of one of their bikes. Otherwise she's stuck at home, far from prying eyes. Today they have her out, her shirt spread tight across the swell of her pregnant belly. Both Alphas are letting out scents of protection and contentment. 

Lisa is behaving like a proper obedient omega. She'd walk behind her Alphas like she does at the clubhouse but they don't like her to do that when they let her go to town with them. And if she remains good, Alpha Steve said they would let her pick out some things herself for the pups. So far she's had no say in what the pups are getting, so she's trying very hard to please her Alphas. 

They have to go and handle something at the bar first and she knows her place well, on her knees, taking care of one or both of them. But that's okay. It's her duty. And she lives to please them. When they do get there, Alpha Bucky needs to go but she's to stay with Alpha Steve. She waits for him to sit and then she drops to her knees and opens her mouth. She gives him her best blow job, because she can't make her Alpha look bad, and when his knot forms, she lets him knot her mouth. And even though she's excited and wants to cum, she's not allowed. She just patiently waits. 

When Bucky finishes his business he returns to the bar. Standing just inside the door he looks over the room, making sure he doesn't need to handle anything. He notices the table where Steve is sitting. And nothing gets Bucky more excited then seeing his omega choking on his best friend’s knot. They both know she can take it, she taken both of theirs before. It's the submission in her posture, her eyes glazed over, just waiting patiently for it to go down. Steve's sitting in the booth, handling club business, his fist in her hair, holding her still. They fucked her raw this morning, one in her cunt, one in her ass. Bucky stuck her black plug with the red jewel in, to keep their seed in, reminding her in one more way of who she belongs to. He then made her put on her jeans with no panties, before she got on the back of his bike so they could take care of business in town. 

Bucky stalks over and sits across from Steve. With a jerk of his head Bucky looks at him. Steve then pulls her off his cock, his knot finally has gone down. He taps her check twice and she crawls over to where Bucky is sitting. She reaches up and undoes his jeans and pulls his dick out, kissing the head. She then takes as much as she can in her mouth and lets the fuzziness come back. When her Alphas finish whatever business they have, they let her up off the floor and give her a much needed drink. She's had both their knots in her mouth while they did whatever it was they were doing and she feels a little fuzzy and a lot thirsty. They don't ride over to the baby store, they know she's in no condition to ride and they are protective of the pups she's carrying. She was a good omega for them so far today so Alpha Steve is following through with his promise. 

When they get there Thor watches the door. Wherever her Alphas go Thor or Sam, another member of the club follows. They are there to protect her Alphas, not that she sees a reason to protect them. Her Alphas are big and strong and she's seen them fight people before. But she's an omega and it's none of her concern. Plus Thor still scares her. His eyes always look at her like he wants to shove his knot in her, even though her Alphas won't let him. She shakes the feeling and goes to look at some little onesies. 

Alpha Steve picks up a cute one and puts it aside, Alpha Bucky goes towards the blankets. She'll need more for the nest. It isn't exactly perfect yet for pups. Alpha Steve comes by and touches her bump, and scents her. She holds her breath for a minute and then he walks away. She has a secret and hopes her Alphas don't figure it out, because no matter what, she'll suffer for it. 

Bucky happens to look at that exact moment and notices the change of scent in his omega, and knows something is up. He watches as Steve rubs her bump, the tension in her and Steve scenting her. There is nothing wrong in any of this. So why is she upset? He'll get to the bottom of this, and soon. 

He lets her finish shopping. After all, she remembered her place today, on her knees, mouth full of their knots. As Steve places the items in his saddlebags, Bucky watches him to see if he acts any different. Seeing nothing unusual, he climbs on his Harley and starts it up. Lisa’s small hand rests on his shoulder for balance as she climbs on behind him, settling herself, with her arms around him tightly and they head towards home. 

Once they arrive back home, Thor stays at the clubhouse. He mentions something about going to the barn. Bucky's no fool. He knows Thor is still upset about losing out on Lisa and all that money. If his attitude doesn't change soon, he'll have to drag his ass into the yard and change it for him. But today’s not that day. He has something else he needs to see to. 

They walk to the house, Steve next to him, their omega behind them. When they get inside she hurried up the stairs to put the pups’ things away but Bucky is on her ass. Right after she opens the door to the nesting room, he takes hold of her arm. 

“Put the bags down and come with me,” he says using his Alpha Voice. 

She stumbles as he pulls her along, but as long as she doesn't fall and hurt the pups he doesn't care. Steve is right behind them, wondering what the fuck is going on. 

She tries to take her clothes off when they reach Bucky's room, thinking he wants to use one of her holes but he tosses her to his bed, growling at her.

“Now Omega, I noticed something going in that pup store and I want a fuckin’ explanation,” Bucky growls out. 

That's all it takes. Lisa lowers her eyes and she knows she's in for it. 

“Why the fuck were you scared when Steve was scenting and touching you, hm? And don't fuckin’ lie to me bitch,” he tells her. “You damn we'll know better than to be scared when one of us is touching you.”

All she can do is shake. The room fills with the scent of scared omega and it's a sour scent. 

“Damn Bucky, what are you doing to her? I didn't notice a thing,” Steve says. 

“Not only could I smell it, I felt it in our bond. Now you gonna answer me or am I gonna have to bend you over that bed and beat your ass?” Bucky asks her. 

This is it. No matter what he's gonna blame her. So she throws herself to the floor, grabbing on to Bucky's legs, head to the floor. “I'm sorry Alpha, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. You were gone and Alpha Steve used my holes. And I knew I was fertile. I know you wanted the first litter of pups to be yours but I caught then. They aren't yo…” 

Bucky grabs a hold of her hair, pulling her to her feet, his other arm pulled back, hand in a fist, ready to punch her when Steve grabs his arm. 

“Buck! Don't! It doesn't matter whose pups they are. We're raising them as  **_ours_ ** ! You know she's not allowed to tell us no.” Steve tells him. 

Bucky looks at his second in command, his life long best friend, the only person he fully trusts. He runs his hand down his face and lets their omega go. She slides to the floor and scurries to her nesting room. Bucky sits on his bed and hangs his head down. 

“Stevie I just, I mean…” he trails off.

“Buck I know. You claimed her. She's your bond mate and the natural urge is for you to punish her. But we talked about this. We've talked about this for as long as I can remember. It doesn't matter whose pups those are. Mine or yours. We raise them as ours. They're our property just as much as she is. Share and share alike. 

“You're right Stevie you're right.”

Bucky storms into the nesting room where Lisa has been scenting the new onesies and blankets. Her eyes look up to him, tears and fear in them. He grabs ahold of her chin and jerks her head up. 

“Now you listen here you fucking slut. You better serve Steve the best you can cause he saved you a fucking beating. And when these ones are born, the next time you know you are fertile, if you know what's good for you, you  _ will  _ let me know. The next litter is mine! Do you understand me, you whore?” he demands.

With tears running down her face, she answers him, “Yes Alpha.” 

“Now fucking strip and show us how thankful you are for me not beating you,” he tells her. 

Within minutes his cock is buried deep in her throat and Steve is slamming into her cunt. It doesn't take long for her mind to go to that fuzzy, cottony place that makes her happy. 

All too soon the nesting room is ready for the pups and Bucky and Steve are extra protective of her. Lisa’s not allowed to leave the house or even the nesting room. None of the brothers from the club are allowed in either because their irrational Alpha brains feel as if one of them will try and harm her. It's typical behavior of an Alpha whose mate is pregnant. They are surprisingly gentle with her, but they don't want anything to hurt the pups.   
  


She's sleeping soundly between the two of them when her water breaks. She's scared but Steve stays with her as Bucky calls for an experienced omega. When she arrives the two Alphas try to leave the nest but Lisa refuses to let them. 

“Please Alphas. I need you,” she cries between contractions. 

They agree to stay, if only to make sure the pups arrival is smooth. 

Bucky can smell the fear in the nest. He remembers breaking this omega and he leans over to whisper in her ear, “Calm your scent, whore. These are my pups and I do not want them born in a nest full of fear. As long as the birth goes fine, you have nothing to worry about. Understand? You may even earn a few nights off.”

The smell in the nest slows changes to one of hope and their omega begins to relax. They scoot back and give the two omegas room to work and it's not long before a shrill cry is heard. A pup is placed on Lisa's chest and she starts to scent a small wiggly pup. 

She's crying but manages to get out the words “It's a girl.” Bucky and Steve hope beyond hope that she presents as an Alpha when she gets bigger. They'd hate to watch one of their brothers break their pup. Bucky picks her up and begins to scent his and Steve's daughter when Lisa begins to push again. 

Soon another small wiggly pup is placed on her chest and none of them need to be told that it's a boy. They can see his scrotum as his little legs flail. Subconsciously both Alphas puff out their chests as they have a male pup. Steve takes him when Lisa has scented him and begins to scent him himself.

While the two Alphas are busy scenting the pups, the omega helping cleans Lisa up and replaces the blankets that are dirtied from the birth. She bows her head and goes to leave. Bucky grabs her arm and pulls her down “Tell Hawkeye said you have the next 3 days off. And to make sure you are treated well those days. If he doesn't come see me.” He slaps her on her ass and she leaves. 

The pups' little mouths start to search for a nipple so Bucky and Steve hand them back to their mother and once the pups latch on, the Alphas move out of the nest. 

“Never thought we'd really have this did ya Punk?” Bucky asks Steve. 

“Wasn't sure we actually would Jerk,” Steve replies. 

“I can't fuckin wait until the next litter. We’ll each have one outta her and then we can train those pups up right. Teach them from the start,” Bucky says. 

Steve smirks and adds, “Damn straight. Omega bitches ain't nuthin but a fucking piece of property.”

  
  
  



End file.
